


Hold Me Close

by Ashmael



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashmael/pseuds/Ashmael





	Hold Me Close

It was a Friday evening and it had been a long week, none of the team had been home for three days. Finally the case had been solved and Vance had ordered them to stay away from the Navy Yard for a week.

Gibbs had had to stay behind and speak to the Director. At last, he closed the front door and, hanging his jacket, he felt a pair of arms snake around him while a familiar voice whispered in his ear. “I’ve missed not being able to hold you close.”

“Me too,” he replied, turning around in those arms and taking his lover into a kiss that eventually deepened and explored, the need for air finally making itself known. The green eyes of Tim McGee were full of the love he felt for the older man, and even now, three years after they’d started living together, seeing his own love reflected in those eyes with such intensity, still took Jethro’s breath away.

“You hungry, Jethro?”

“No, I’m beat. Need sleep.”

“Then go and shower. I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Dropping the towel in the laundry hamper, Jethro walked into the bedroom and found Tim slipping into bed in his birthday suit and Jethro shed his pajama bottoms and slipped in behind the younger man.

His arm slipped around Tim and drew him close, breathing in the familiar, comforting scent of his lover.

“I love you, Tim.”

“Love you too, Jethro.”

Both fell asleep, at this point the closeness was all they needed after such a long week.


End file.
